Wonderfully Lost: Active Story Edition
by Rini-sama
Summary: This is my 'Everyone-gets-to-write' story. Where everyone is allowed to make the chapters, just send them to me.


Wonderfully Lost.  
  
Ch 1: Weighing my options....  
  
A/N: I know I'm doing a lot of fics at the same time but this just got stuck in my head and I can't finish B.L. until I write this!! All my other stories are pre-written! Wee!! A full T/Y fic ^^ *dances the disco and eats the moon* XD  
  
Touya: ......Your fricken insane!  
  
Yukito: Mou, be nice To-ya!.....she's just been missing medication I'm sure.  
  
A/N: ;_;.....but I'm not ON any meds...  
  
Yukito: .....O dear  
  
Touya: *cackling*  
  
A/N: IMPORTANT!! I'm doing a run on story. Anyone who would like to do Chapter to e-mail me and I'll put it in. We'll keep going till we get to a proper end, remember to keep the title in mind ne?  
  
EMAIL IT TO: tory@lelola.zzn.com  
  
~~~~~~~Story!~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya sighed, beautiful was the only word he could think of that described his best friend, simply ethereal. He realized that he was staring but too late as Yukito looked up at him.  
  
"Are you o.k. To-ya?"  
  
Touya bit back a moan as his eyes narrowed on Yuki's moist lips, oh kami how he wanted to simply kiss him senseless, but the obvious fears held him back.  
  
He was stunned slightly when Yukito leaned forward pressing his forehead to Touya's before he sat back.  
  
"Well your not hot....Are you sure your o.k.?"  
  
Touya nodded stiffly, but Yuki didn't move away but instead gently laid his hands on Touya.  
  
"You know that whatever is troubling you, you could tell me right?"  
  
He nodded, Ofcorse he knew, Yuki had made it painfully obvious numerous times.  
  
"You're my best friend, whatever I could do to make you happy I would do, you know that."  
  
But would he really, when it came right down to what he really wanted would Yuki really deliver?  
  
Yukito frowned and rested his hand on Touya's shoulder, bad move. Touya was already teetering on the edge but the shift of the heated hand from his own replaced on his cool shoulder sent him sky diving off the same edge.  
  
He grabbed his wrist and pulled the startled Yuki to him pressing his lips firmly to the others. He silently awed at the softness of Yuki's lips, but sadly realized his friend didn't return the embrace. Separating he opened his mouth to apologize but it never got out as he heard a startled gasp.  
  
Standing just a few feet from him was his own sister, the Chinese Gaki and Tomoyo; he was surprised when Sakura practically knocked him out to get him away from Yukito.  
  
"How dare you Touya!! You know Yuki doesn't love you yet you try to force yourself on him!! We've been through this before!!"  
  
Syaoran nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Only Sakura and I have any claim over him!! You're just a token friend. Stay out of Yuki-chan's life or else I'll make your life miserable!!! And I swear it!!"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were continuing to fawn over Yuki telling him 'it would be alright' and that 'evil Touya' would stay away. To his horror he saw all the kids from lunch watching and murmuring amongst themselves, the mummers were about him and his feelings for Yuki.  
  
Adding to his horror the other student's added why Yuki was far too good for Touya. He could not believe his ears! It had to be the work of one of those evil beings that were always after Sakura's magic. But that didn't stop the words or the laughing biting comments.  
  
Touya could have gladly crawled into a tree and died at that moment but apparently fate wasn't done with him as he saw his own father walk up, and Sakura explained to him how Touya had 'attacked poor Yuki' and proceeded to try and 'rape him'. He groaned as his father too joined in the 'Yuki is too good for Touya' act.  
  
Through it all Yuki remained silent. Sighing Touya stood him up, looking in his eyes.  
  
"Yuki?....What do you feel?"  
  
Yukito was as quiet as the field now was as everyone had wanted to know. Opening his mouth Yuki placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
"To-ya.....my best and only friend...I love you....but not that way...I can't be near you anymore if that's how you feel. Because I couldn't bear the thought of you loving me like that." He ground out through an easy smile.  
  
End Scenario.  
  
Touya blinked. Too....weird.  
  
Touya sat holding his History book infront of him; he wasn't really seeing the pages but trying to solve the problem growing in his brain. He was mentally weighing his options, and so far he was coming up with scenarios and possibilities that had the boy ready to swear off love all together. This scenario was by far the most bizarre his mind had even fathomed to come up with.  
  
Yes, Kinomoto Touya was dumb enough (according to all his standards) to fall in love, again, with someone he could never have, again. He sighed well atleast he had Kaho for awhile. Shifting in his seat he went over a few of the scenarios.  
  
Scenario 2:  
  
Touya sat on his mat in his room watching his partner re-check his work. Now was as good a time as any.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
He had to rebuild his courage when his pale friend looked at him, his same smile gracing his face. He sighed and looked directly in his eyes.  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
"What is it To-ya?" He asked concern lacing his words.  
  
"I.....I love you Yuki!"  
  
He waited for his friend's reaction but all he did was smile and close his book.  
  
"That's nice To-ya, we should really get some sleep we have class first thing tomorrow."  
  
Touya's draw dropped. "What!?"  
  
Yukito just stood and turned out the light laying on his futon. "Oyasumi To- ya!"  
  
He sighed going to sleep and leaving the stunned Touya in the darkness to gape at his back.  
  
End Scenario.  
  
Touya blinked and shooked his head, that was...incredibly bad, and one of the most common things that could happen. He wouldn't put it past Yukito to simply wipe it out as a simple thing, he knew he cherished there friendship and was sure that if he didn't feel the same Yukito would ignore it in order to keep there friendship.  
  
Scenario 3:  
  
Touya and Yukito were at one of Touya's many jobs, the usual buzz of the busy coffee shop was quiet now. It was closing time and Touya had volunteered to close tonight knowing that it would be the only alone time he had with Yukito that night.  
  
He glanced over at his smiling friend who was busy sweeping the floor, Touya had told him that he needn't help but Yukito had insisted and it was pointless to argue with the fair haired youth.  
  
Sensing eyes on him Yukito looked up, smiling brightly at his friend but his smile melted into a concerned pout when all Touya did was stare back. Placing the broom down Yukito walked over, but Touya still had a dazed look on his face.  
  
Yukito took an intake of air before looking to Touya.  
  
"Aishiteru To-ya."  
  
That snapped him out of it and he looked directly at Yukito who laughed softly.  
  
"I knew that would snap you out of it! Now come on, we still have to close and your dad is waiting for you. There's no time to daydream about girls To- ya!" He teased picking the broom back up and going back to sweeping.  
  
Touya slowly followed his example feeling his heart crash.  
  
End Scenario.  
  
......That would probably be worse.....for Yukito to think of loving him that way as a joke. He shook his head and leaned back in his seat, moving the book down a bit he looked over it at the object of his affection, and the holder of his heart.  
  
Tsukishiro Yukito sat without a single care in the world breezing through his work as if it was the easiest thing on earth. Between munching on cookies Sakura had brought in and writing his work, Yukito seemed perfectly content with his best friend.  
  
But Touya was an emotional whirlwind.  
  
Sighing he closed his book, with a finality that made his friend look up.  
  
"To-ya?"  
  
"That's enough studying for now, let's go get some lunch. Pizza alright with you?"  
  
Yukito nodded smiling as he stood; closing his book and picking up the plate the cookies had been on.  
  
"Let me just thank Sakura-chan and put this in the kitchen."  
  
Touya took the plate from him.  
  
"Go thank the Kaujuu I'll take this down."  
  
He nodded and smiled walking out the room. Touya idly noted that while he himself had to stretch, Yukito never seemed to, seeming to always be perfectly fine.  
  
He blamed it all on the fact that Yukito was part of a magical being and had been created to be flawless. But he could see the flaws.  
  
Yukito's eyes were filled with life that no one his age should have, he smiled more than any normal person could, and his appetite rivaled anything Touya had ever seen or heard about. Normal people just couldn't put a whole months worth of food away in a few moments on their own.  
  
Yukito's skin was pale, but not sickly or ghostly so, his skin resembled porcelain and the only person Touya knew in the world who even came close to that complexion was Tomoyo, and the girl was weird in itself.  
  
Yukito's hair was an unusual shade of gray, that no one he had ever known had. Yet it didn't seem odd on him, and it didn't make him seem old, it made him look younger if possible. Then there was the shape of Yukito's face, his face was small without looking too feminine and seemed delicate without looking to fragile. No one in the world looked like that.  
  
Yukito's only flaw, was that he was too innocent and too beautiful to be real.  
  
A/N: O.k. end of this chapter!! Wait till next time for more ^^;  
  
Touya: If there is a next time....  
  
A/N: One more word and I make a fic where you love Nakuru!  
  
Touya: O.O  
  
Yukito: ......That's just cruel.  
  
A/N: Sorry. Anyways! SEND IN YOUR STORIES!! 


End file.
